1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to actuation mechanisms and, more particularly, to a method of finding drive values for such an actuation mechanism.
2. Background of the Related Art
In certain actuation mechanisms that exhibit multiple degrees of freedom, it may be necessary to determine drive values that will optimize a predetermined parameter of a system that utilizes the actuation mechanism. For example, in a tunable Fabry-Perot filter, it is desirable to maintain the mirrors of the resonant cavity in the Fabry-Perot filter in a parallel relationship. If the movable mirror in the tunable Fabry-Perot filter can be actuated along multiple axes, it is necessary to determine the drive values that will maintain the mirrors in a parallel relationship. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for methods for driving actuation mechanisms having multiple degrees of freedom, such that a predetermined parameter can be optimized.
An object of the invention is to solve at least the above problems and/or disadvantages and to provide at least the advantages described hereinafter.
The present invention provides a method of finding drive values for an actuation mechanism having three degrees of freedom, that will optimize a predetermined parameter of a system that utilizes the actuation mechanism.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained as particularly pointed out in the appended claims.